Recent advances in depth-imaging technology have enabled the development of compact, low-cost depth-imaging cameras for the consumer market. These depth-imaging cameras are available in the form of stand-alone devices and components designed for integration into more complex devices and systems. Like other emerging technologies, compact depth imaging presents new and unique quality-control challenges at the point of manufacture.